


Hidden in the Pages

by DaisyErina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: When Draco fails a class, his professor can only see one solution... And Draco isn't going to like it.





	Hidden in the Pages

Hidden in the Pages  
A/N: Apparently re-writing my roleplay OCs is very inspirational. I’ve come up with four different multi chapter stories based on that alone.  
I made the reader a Hufflepuff because 1. Almost every Draco story has the reader as a Gryffindor, 2. I love the headcanon that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are secret allies, and 3. Hufflepuffs are underrated and need more attention.

Are You Sure That’s a Good Idea?

You clutched your books to your chest as you shuffled outside, heading to your first and best class; Care of Magical Creatures. It was early and cold and the wind whipped at your exposed face. Your (h/l) (h/c) ruffled in the breeze as your shoes crunched the fallen leaves beneath your feet. Many students were whining about the chilly air but you were excited for class.   
You tugged at the end of your black-and-yellow striped scarf, ensuring that it wouldn’t blow away in the wind as you joined the rest of the fifth year Hufflepuffs in a clearing in the woods. Hagrid had promised everyone a new, exciting creature, and you were hoping to be his personal assistant. You were one of his top students, so he often asked you to help him demonstrate the proper care of his creatures.  
You stood near the front of the crowd, waiting for Hagrid’s arrival. You shivered as a cold breeze blew past, tugging your robes tighter around yourself. A voice to your right caught your attention as your roommate, Ashley, began chatting about the upcoming Quidditch game. You weren’t horribly interested in the games; you only went when your house was playing, and none of your friends were on the team, so there was no one in particular to root for. Ashley was dating Oliver Wood, so Quidditch was every other word out of her mouth.   
“Mornin’!” a deep, chipper voice called from a few feet away. Everyone looked up to see Hagrid stomping through the woods into the clearing, a secret bundle hidden under his large coat. Several students tried to lean in closer to sneak a peek at today’s lesson, but Hagrid kept his jacket closed until he was ready to reveal the creature.  
“Alright, I want to introduce you kids to Niffler,” the half-giant announced. One hand gripped the edge of his coat, opening the thick leather to reveal his other hand cradling a fluffy black bundle. He pulled his arm out and the creature sat up. It was furry and black, with a duck-like beak and four webbed feet.  
“What’s a Niffler?” someone in the back inquired loudly.  
Hagrid held the creature in the air so that everyone could see it clearly. Many students cooed at its cuteness, while a couple sneered in disgust. You were enchanted, taking a step closer.  
“Miss (l/n),” Hagrid smiled. “What’s special about Niffler?”  
“Nifflers collect shiny objects,” you replied instantly. “They can’t help it. They’re attracted to anything that shimmers, and they have to steal it.”  
Hagrid nodded. “Aye, that’s right. And they tuck it away like food. Here, let me demonstrate; does anyone have anything shiny?”  
Ashley offered her gold link bracelet. She held it up with one finger, letting it dangle from her hand. Niffler’s eyes narrowed on it and he lunged, landing on her arm. He snatched the bracelet from her, tucking it into his stomach. It disappeared like he ate it.  
Hagrid called Niffler back and held it by its back feet. He lifted it upside down into the air and shook it gently. Gasps rang through the crowd as pounds and pounds of shiny objects fell from the furball like sand from a shoe.  
Many students found their lost belongings in the pile of Niffler’s collection, and he pouted at his stash being taken away. He crawled back into Hagrid’s pocket as everyone reached into the pile for their own possessions. Ashley retrieved her bracelet as class ended and Hagrid dismissed everyone.  
“Mr. Malfoy,” Hagrid called. Murmurs flooded the crowd as they watched Draco stop in his tracks to turn and look back at the half-giant. Disinterest was evident in his eyes as a frown settled on his lips. Hagrid waved for the other students to take their leave, wanting to speak to the Slytherin heir alone.  
You fell into step beside Ashley as you headed back through the woods to the castle. You wondered why Draco had been called to stay behind – as obnoxious as he was, he rarely got in trouble. Snape always let his antics slide, and Lucius managed to bail him out the rest of the time.  
Class was forgotten as everyone made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

“Yer failing my class, Malfoy,” Hagrid informed the blond when the other students had left.  
Draco shrugged. “Is that a problem?”  
“Not if you don’t mind repeating fifth year.”  
Blue eyes widened dangerously. “What are you on about?”  
“If you don’t pass yer classes, yer repeating fifth year,” Hagrid replied.  
Again, the blond shrugged. “So I’ll catch up.”  
Hagrid shook his head. “It’s too far into the year, Malfoy. You can’t catch up on yer own.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“It means ya need a tutor.”  
“A tutor?”  
“Ya need someone to help ya catch up. Ya need a tutor.”  
Draco scoffed. “And who do you have in mind?”  
Hagrid smirked. “I’ll let ya know. Now get ta lunch before it’s gone.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
When classes had finished for the day, you’d been informed that Hagrid wanted to speak with you. Assuming it had to do with your assistance in his lessons, you were eager to meet him at his hut and discuss whatever he had in mind.  
He made you tea and offered you freshly baked biscuits, and you grew wary wondering what was going on in his mind.  
“I think ya should tutor Malfoy.”  
You had nearly spit out your tea all over the table.  
“He’s failing,” the half giant explained. “And yer my best student. Yer the only one that can help him catch up.”  
“What makes you think he’ll listen to me?” you inquired. “He thinks that everyone outside of Slytherin house is beneath him.”  
“I’ve seen him staring at ya,” Hagrid grinned. “I think ya can win him over.”  
You chewed your lip. You didn’t think you’d be very successful.  
“Do it for me.” Hagrid's lip popped out in a childish pout. The only reason he had this much pull over you was because he had been like an uncle to you, and he was your favorite professor.  
“Fine,” you groaned. “But you get to tell Malfoy.”


End file.
